


Christmas in Buenos Aires

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Buenos Aires verse, Christmas fic, Domestic Marvey in Argentina, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, no angst whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Harvey gives Mike the best Christmas present ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts), [TheDevilsDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/gifts).



> I really wanted to do something with this pic of Gabriel in the pool.  
> Since I'm pretty incapable of writing more than two sentences of smut, I decided to go in another direction.  
> Set in my Argentina verse where the boys fled after season 5.  
> It's canon anyway.  
> Sequel to "New Beginnings" and "Buenos Aires is warm in March".  
> You might want to read those before if you haven't.  
> As always, I give this fic to our two ladies, Aqua and Erin for organizing our wonderful Marvey Secret Santa.  
> Merry Xmas to all of you, Marvey shippers around the world.

Harvey relaxes in the swimming pool, enjoying the hot december sun. Buenos Aires is definitely a nice place to spend Christmas and New Year’s eve.

They’ve been living in Argentina for more than eighteen months now, after they fled from New York in Spring 2016. Harvey just couldn’t let Anita Gibbs throw the man he loved behind bars.

Mike has finally settled in their new life, their new home. He sleeps better these days, the nightmares becoming scarce.

The Mansion is huge, which is perfect for this time of year with everyone flying from New York to pay them a visit. Jeff and Jessica were due later today, Donna would join the day after with Louis.

Mike walks out of the patio, his fair skin now sunkissed and perfect. He smiles, running in Harvey’s direction, holding the puppy in his arms.

"Maybe we should try the pool ?", he asks, hesitant. "I left the kitten in the kitchen with Maria."

Mike had craved for a puppy or a kitten ever since he arrived in Buenos Aires. Harvey refused at first, hoping Mike would change his mind. Baby animals were time consuming little creatures and Harvey felt he already had plenty on his plate with Mike. Mike, who needed constant attention and care because he still freaked out about his previous life.

Mike being Mike, aka very stubborn, never changed his mind. He kept longing for a pet until Harvey decided to spoil him for Christmas. The thing is, Mike couldn’t decide between a mocha lab puppy or a Burmese kitten.

So, Harvey just went and purchased both.

Of course, Harvey had to calm down a hysterical Mike under the Christmas tree " _they are so cute,_ _Harvey, it’s the best Christmas present ever"_ and wipe away a few tears from Mike’s cheeks.

That was three hours ago.

Mike sits on the edge of the pool with the puppy on his lap.

"What if he doesn’t like the pool?", he whispers, anxious. "Some puppies are afraid of water, Harvey."

"Nonsense", Harvey chuckles. "Labs adore water, give it to me."

" _Him_ , Harvey", Mike frowns, "not _it_ "

"Okay, him", Harvey says, lifting the puppy from Mike’s lap to ease it gently into the warm waters of the pool.

The puppy immediately starts to swim around Harvey, emitting small yelps of pleasure.

"See? No need to worry. He’s a natural."

 

* * *

 

"He’s crying" Mike whispers, crestfallen, circumnavigating around the king size bed. "They both are, actually. Listen to them. They’re miserable Harvey. Why can’t we keep them in our bed, just for this first night?"

Harvey isn’t surprised in the least by Mike’s request. Mike has been dancing around the subject since lunch time. _"They 're going to miss their mother and their siblings,_ _Harvey. I think it’s cruel to make them sleep apart from us, in their basket."_

"You know what the lady told me…if we spoil them now, they’ll never sleep without us", Harvey points out, hearing the pitiful meows and whimpers from outside.

Mike storms out the room and comes back two minutes later with the puppy and the kitten.

"Just look at them. Harvey, please?"

The kitten jumps on the bed and promptly starts to purr, licking Harvey’s fingertips.

"Hmm", Harvey mutters, staring at the little fur ball. "Cute, blue eyed and manipulative. There seems to be a pattern here."

The puppy snuggles in between Harvey and Mike, wagging its tail before falling asleep.

"You’re aware the puppy will pee on the bedspread", Harvey hisses. "And the kitten will probably suspend itself on the curtains before waking us up at 4 am to play."

"I’m aware", Mike beams. "I’ll take care of them."

"Good", Harvey grumbles. "Because I won’t."

"Thank you, thank you", Mike murmurs happily, wrapping himself around Harvey, his arm circling the other man’s waist. "Best Christmas ever."

"We have to find names for them you know" Harvey yawns, before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

"So" Louis says, lifting the mischievous kitten fom the kitchen island, "this little fellow _here_ misbehaves all the time."

The kitten had just pushed a plate of appetizers on the edge and made it fall. It was the fourth time since this morning and Maria was getting nuts.

"And this good boy _there_ ", Jeff continues, pointing at the puppy, "keeps covering for his friend"

Sure enough, the puppy is diligently licking the floor to remove all evidence of the previous mess.

"Now, we thought about _Reginald_ for the dog and _James_ for the cat", Donna says, petting the puppy’s head. "Jessica approves", she winks.

"Is this a joke?" Harvey protests, turning to face Mike.

"I don’t know about you, Harvey" Mike gushes. "But I’m fully on board with this"

 


End file.
